(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An LCD is one of the most popular flat panel displays. Generally, a liquid crystal display has two substrates with electrodes, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the two substrates. Voltages are applied to the electrodes so that the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer are re-oriented to thereby control light transmission.
A basic LCD has two substrates respectively having electrodes for producing an electric field. One of the two substrates has a plurality of pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix shape, and the other has a common electrode covering the entire display area of the substrate.
The liquid crystal display has a plurality of pixels with pixel electrodes. The pixels are driven by way of signals applied through the wiring lines. The wiring lines include scanning signal lines or gate lines for carrying scanning signals, and picture signal lines or data lines for carrying the picture signals. Thin film transistors are formed at the respective pixels while each is connected to one gate line and one data line. The picture signals applied to the pixel electrodes are controlled by way of the thin film transistors.
A thin film transistor array panel has a multi-layered structure including gate lines, data lines, and pixel electrodes respectively formed as different layers and insulated by insulating layers.
Here, the data lines and the pixel electrodes are insulated by an organic insulating layer having contact holes for connecting the pixel electrode to drain electrodes. The data lines are formed of a conductive material including molybdenum (Mo) or molybdenum-Tungsten (MOW) for reducing resistance, and the pixel electrodes are formed of a transparent conductive material such as ITO.
However, the Mo-including material and the transparent conductive material have poor adhesiveness with an organic insulating layer. Therefore, the organic insulating layer interposed between the data lines and the pixel electrodes may easily come off therefrom to induce defects such as an open data line and to produce particles. As a result, productivity is degraded.
When the organic material for forming the organic insulating layer is not dissolved by the solvent, the organic insulating layer may have an uneven thickness to induce spots in images.